No me olvides
by Ann5
Summary: Despues de un accidente Misty pierde la memoria y es el trabajo de Ash ayudarla a recuperarla, pero en ese tiempo en que los dos estan solos algo pasara que les cambiara la vida para siempre. AAML!
1. Chapter 1

El se encontraba en medio de un pasillo largo y solitario, este lugar es uno de los lugares donde muchas personas no quisieran estar, sus colores blancos desde el piso al techo no te hacen relajarte o tranquilizarte más bien te vuelven loco. Este lugar es mejor conocido como un hospital, aunque para ser un poco más específicos el se encontraba en la sala de espera. Su cabello negro estaba mas alborotado de lo común, su gorra se encontraba en el piso y en sus ojos se le podían percibir unas grandes ojeras. No podía creer lo que había pasado y todo era su culpa, si tan solo el no hubiera querido nadar, y como fue posible que el hubiera sido el único con heridas menores si el fue el de la idea. Todo paso tan rápido que no supo ni cuando llegaron a la orilla, lo único que recuerda es que al despertar vio a sus amigos heridos a un lado de el y eso no se lo podía perdonar, por su culpa su mejor amigo y la chica que ama (secretamente) están en el hospital.

Ya habían pasado varias horas y ningún Doctor salía, cada vez perdía más la paciencia. No se dejaba de preguntar el como estaban y cuando estaba apunto de entrar a preguntar un Doctor salió. El solo alcanzo a pararse en seco y a decir- ¿Cómo están Doctor?-.

El Doctor tenia una bata blanca y usaba lentes, su cara era seria, avanzo unos cuantos pasos hasta estar a la altura del muchacho y fue cuando dijo- Se recuperaran, aunque lo que hicieron no fue nada seguro, tuvieron mucha suerte-. Enseguida la cara del joven se apaciguó dejando salir de su rostro una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Puedo verlos?- pregunto el joven muy ansioso

- El chico acaba de salir de cirugía por lo que esta dormido y la chica esta despierta pero debo decir…-no pudo terminar ya que el joven salió corriendo hacia la habitación de la chica.

-Espera tengo que explicarte algo!- grito el Doctor pero fue inútil el chico ya estaba muy lejos para escucharlo.

Entro muy apresurado al cuarto y lo primero que vio fue a ella, estaba igual que siempre, su cabello naranja tan vibrante, sus ojos del color del agua y su piel tan fina, bueno a excepción que se le podía ver un pequeño vendaje en una parte de su cabeza, pero por lo demás estaba igual que siempre. La chica estaba sentada en la cama y junto a ella se encontraba una enfermera la que al parecer le estaba preguntando algo.

- Misty! estas bien, no sabes como me preocupe por ti… bueno por ustedes- grito el chico al verla

- Perdón pero te conozco- pregunto Misty un tanto confundida

- ¿Como que si me conoces? …a ya se esta es tu venganza por no haberte obedecido cuando me dijiste que no fuera a nadar, pero lo siento mucho, enserio-

- Lo siento pero no se de que hablas y tampoco te conozco-

- Misty ya deja de jugar, soy yo Ash, el chico con el que siempre has viajado y el que te metió en este embrollo-

- Talvez te estés confundiendo con otra Misty-

- ¿Qué?!-

- Así que aquí estas, por lo que veo ya te diste cuenta- dijo el Doctor al entrar en el cuarto.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué no sabe quien soy?- pregunto Ash un poco asustado

- Es lo que te iba a explicar antes de que te fueras corriendo, tu amiga sufre de perdida de memoria-

- ¿Qué?!- gritaron Ash y Misty

- Pero eso no puede ser posible, yo se quien soy, soy Misty Waterflower y vivo con mis hermanas en nuestro Gimnasio- contesto Misty

- Si pero ¿recuerdas que te paso, o que hiciste la semana pasada o lo que hiciste hace algunos años?- le pregunto el Doctor a Misty

- Por supuesto que recuerdo, yo estoy aquí por que…-

- Ya te diste cuenta, no recuerdas más que tú nombre y algunas cosas de tu pasado- aclaro el Doctor

- Pero recuperara la memoria, ¿verdad?- habló Ash

- Será mejor que tu amiga descanse y yo hablare contigo en mi oficina- contesto el Doctor

Y así salieron los dos del cuarto de Misty para dejarla descansar, aunque mucho no podía descansar sabiendo que no recordaba parte de su vida. Ash estaba muy preocupado, como podía solucionar lo que había provocado. El Doctor y Ash caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al otro extremo donde el Doctor abrió una puerta y los dos entraron. Ya sentados el Doctor empezó a hablar.

- Bien primero te hablare sobre tu amigo Brock Sleight- dijo el Doctor verificando unas hojas.

- El que tiene- pregunto Ash esperando que no fuera otra mala noticia

- Bueno al parecer el impacto que tuvo contra las rocas le quebraron el tobillo y se fracturo el brazo, ya esta en recuperación pero se tendrá que quedar internado unas dos semanas aproximadamente, espero que ese no sea un problema-

- No, de hecho estábamos de vacaciones los tres para celebrar que había ganado una competencia- afirmo Ash

- Entonces eso beneficia en los planes-

- ¿Qué planes Doctor?-

- Ya que se pueden quedar estas dos semanas no será necesario usar el tratamiento en tu amiga, bueno eso es solo si recupera la memoria en este tiempo-

-A que se refiere-

- Hay un tratamiento para el caso de tu amiga pero tiene sus consecuencias-

-¿Qué consecuencias?- preguntó Ash impaciente

- tranquilo chico a eso iba, tu amiga puede recuperar la memoria con un tratamiento pero existe el riesgo de que no la recupere completamente-

- Entonces que hay de diferencia si le hacen el tratamiento a horita que dentro de dos semanas-

- En ese tiempo tu amiga Misty puede recuperar la memoria por ella misma y así habría menos riesgos pero si no recupera la memoria en ese tiempo, se le tendrá que hacer el tratamiento y probablemente solo pierda los recuerdos de las dos semanas- explicó el Doctor

- Eso quiere decir que es mejor esperar las dos semanas para que así ella no pierda otros recuerdos más que los de las dos semanas con el tratamiento-

- Exacto chico, ya lo entendiste-

- pero como va a recuperar su memoria Misty- preguntó Ash

- En eso tú la tienes que ayudar, tienes que hablarle de lo que hacia, lo que vieron, todo lo que le paso para que así pueda recordar más rápido-

- Esta bien tratare de hacer lo posible- contesto Ash con mucha determinación en su rostro

- Ahora iré a explicarle a tu amiga lo que paso, mientras tanto te puedes quedar en la sala de espera, probablemente ella salga del hospital mañana en la mañana-

- Será mejor que me vaya al centro Pokemon y en la mañana vengo por ella, tengo que checar a todos nuestros pokemons, algunos también salieron heridos-

Ash salio del hospital y tal como había dicho se dirigió al centro pokemon. Sus pokemons se habían quedado en el centro Pokemon, la mayoría estaba bien excepto el staryu y Garadoys de Misty, y Pikachu y corpish ya que los habían utilizado para salir del mar. Ash corría por las calles para llegar lo más rápido posible al centro Pokemon, tenia que saber como estaban sus pokemons y los de Misty.

Cuando entro pudo ver a la enfermera Joy hablando con algunos chicos en el recibidor. El se encontraba cansado y cabizbajo por todo lo que había pasado, así que se dirigió caminando hacia la enfermera. La enfermera se dio cuenta que Ash se acercaba y le pidió a su chansey que trajera sus pokebolas. Ash llegó al recibidor y la enfermera pudo notar su estado y no era para menos con todo lo que el y sus amigos habían sufrido.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la enfermera Joy

- Supongo que estoy lo mejor que puedo-

- ¿Ya tienes noticias de tus amigos?-

- Si se recuperaran- contesto Ash con una vos no muy animada lo que le pareció raro a la enfermera

-Entonces si están bien ¿Por qué estas así?-

-Bueno, no todo salió como esperaba. Brock se quedara internado dos semanas y Misty ya no me recuerda- explicó Ash

-¿Cómo que ya no te recuerda?-

-Se pego en la cabeza cuando se impacto contra las rocas y eso le provocó perdida de memoria-

-pero eso tiene solución, ¿no?-

-Si, pero esto no hubiera pasado si no fuera por mi-

-Es mejor que dejes de pensar en eso y mejor te dediques en ayudar a tus amigos, además estoy segura ellos te perdonaran-

-Tiene razón, tengo que empeñarme en ayudar a mis amigos…por cierto como están nuestros pokemons- pregunto Ash un poco mas animado

-No sufrieron daños graves, solo Gyarados necesita quedarse otra noche por los demás ya están bien- contesto Joy con una sonrisa

-Estupendo!!-

En ese momento se pudo escuchar la voz de un ratón amarillo el cual estaba feliz por ver a su entrenador

-Pika!!- pronunció corriendo hacia su entrenador

-Pikachu estoy feliz de verte de nuevo amigo, perdón por no venir antes- dijo Ash con Pikachu en sus brazos

-Pika?-

-Están bien si eso se puede decir-

-Pikapipi?-

-Brock se tendrá que quedar en el hospital por dos semanas y Misty saldrá mañana, pero hay un pequeño problema-

-Pika?-

-Misty perdió la memoria así que habrá que ayudarla para recuperarla. Tenemos que hacer esto por ella Pikachu, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que yo provoque esto- contestó Ash

-Por lo que veo necesitaran una recamara para esta noche- habló Joy

-Si enfermera y no solamente será una noche, serán dos semanas- aclaró Ash

-Aquí están sus llaves, su cuarto es el 15-

-Gracias, ven pikachu será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar mañana será un día muy largo-

-Pika!-

Al siguiente día Pikachu y Ash salieron muy temprano del Centro Pokemon para llegar al hospital y recoger a Misty. Cuando llegaron ella todavía no estaba lista así que tuvieron que esperar un rato afuera. Después de un rato el Doctor se les acercó y les dijo que podían pasar. En la recamara se encontraba Misty con su mismo atuendo solamente que ahora llevaba el cabello suelto cubriendo parte de su vendaje.

-este…Hola-dijo Ash

-Hola…siento lo del otro día, perdón por no recordarte-habló Misty

-No hay problema… ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien, creo, aunque no recuerdo nada de lo que hemos hecho, según el Doctor tu y otro chico son mis amigos y estábamos aquí para celebrar que tú habías ganado una competencia-

-Si, eso es correcto, pero tu generalmente estas en tu Gimnasio por que eres la líder, estas eran tus vacaciones-

-¿Soy la líder?! Y mis hermanas-

-te dejaron a cargo, pero nunca te ayudaban así que cuando supiste que gane la competencia las obligaste a que te dieran vacaciones, lastima que no pudo venir ninguno de nuestros otros amigos Tracey, May, Max y Dawn-

-Creo que no los recuerdo y me esta dando una jaqueca con tanta información- habló Misty confundida por tanta información

-Será mejor que lo tomes un poco más despacio, ya tendrán más tiempo para hablar, ahora necesito que firmen uno papeles- dijo el Doctor

-¿Cómo esta Brock Doctor?-preguntó Ash

-¿Quién es Bock?-dijo Misty

-Es tu otro amigo Misty, el que venia con nosotros-

-Ah…lo siento- dijo Misty un poco avergonzada por no recordar a su otro amigo

-Esta bien, aunque no le hace falta compañía con tanta enfermera que lo cuida- contesto el Doctor

-¿Muchas enfermeras?, no creo que quiera que lo interrumpamos, mejor lo venimos a ver depuse- dijo Ash imaginándose a su amigo rodeado por enfermeras

Después de firmar unos papeles y de que Ash habló con el Doctor, Ash y Misty estaban listos para salir del hospital cuando el Doctor los detuvo.

-Misty por poco y se me olvida darte esto- dijo el Doctor dándole a Misty una libreta

-¿Para qué es esto?- preguntó Misty viendo el cuaderno que se encontraba en sus manos

-Es para que te ayude a recordar, si anotas todo lo que haces tal vez puedas recuperar tu memoria más rápido- explicó el Doctor

-Gracias Doctor-

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Hoy empieza el tratamiento de Ash para ayudarte a recuperar tu memoria Misty- habló Ash dirigiéndose hacia Misty

-Y que exactamente es tu tratamiento- preguntó Misty con una gota en la cabeza

-Ya lo veras-

-Espero sobrevivir estas dos semanas-

Así Ash y Misty salieron del hospital con un propósito, recuperar la memoria de Misty ¿Qué ira a pasar en esas dos semanas?

Notas del autor: Este es mi primer fic narrativo, espero que no me haya ido tan mal. Dejen reviews para que me digan que tal me fue, acepto cualquier crítica. Ojala les haya gustado y si les gusto háganmelo saber por que no se si continuar con este fic!!


	2. Chapter 2

Los dos caminaban fuera del hospital, Misty por su lado estaba algo nerviosa y confundida y Ash se encontraba muy alegre. Habían caminado un rato cuando Misty se decidió a preguntar a donde iban.

-Bueno la verdad no lo había pensado antes-Ash contesto

-Que?!-dijo Misty-llevamos caminando todo este tiempo y no sabes a donde vamos!

-Sigues teniendo el mismo humor y estamos en camino hacia el centro Pokemon-

-El centro Pokemon?-

-Si ahí podremos recoger a nuestros pokemons-

-Pokemons?-

-Si, acaso no recuerdas a tus pokemons?-

-Este…creo que no-dijo Misty un poco avergonzada

-No puedo creerlo!-Ash se la quedo viendo-creo que si es grave lo de tu perdida de memoria, bueno te explicare, tu tienes pokemons solo de agua-

-Y por que?-pregunto Misty

-Por que tu eres líder de un Gimnasio acuático, tus pokemons favoritos son los del agua y adoras el mar y el agua. ¿Alguna otra cosa que quisieras saber?-

-Si, como es que nos conocimos?-

-No estoy seguro de que quieras escuchar eso, pero te lo diré. Yo había empezado mi viaje pokemon cuando unos sparrows me empezaron a perseguir y termine en el río, ahí fue cuando tu me pescaste fuera del río y después digamos que tuve que tomar tu bicicleta para salvar a pikachu-

-Tomaste mi bicicleta?- pregunto Misty viendo directamente hacia Ash

-Si, pero ya te la devolví, enserio que ya te la devolví- dijo Ash un poco preocupado ya que Misty era capaz de recordar que el destruyo su bicicleta

-Lo bueno es que se salvo tu pokemon, debió de ser muy difícil para ti- dijo Misty con una sonrisa

-Eh?... Creo que si- contesto Ash un poco confundido por la respuesta de Misty-Mira ya llegamos al centro Pokemon-

-Ese es el centro pokemon?- Misty se quedo viendo muy detenidamente el edificio- creo que se me hace conocido

-Si, ahora mejor entremos para ver a nuestros pokemons-

Ya en el centro pokemon los dos chicos fueron hacia la enfermera joy y le pidieron a sus pokemons, la enfermera joy se los dio y entonces salieron del centro pokemon. Ash creyó que seria bueno ir al bosque para ayudar a Misty a recordar cosas de sus pokemons y de sus viajes con el.

-Bien Misty por que no pruebas con unos de tus pokemons para ver si así recuerdas como pelear-

-Esta bien….pero…como se usan estas cosas-dijo Misty tratando de abrir la pokebola

-No Misty, no tienes que abrirla- Ash le sostuvo la mano cosa que hizo enrojecer a Misty- solamente tienes que lanzarla- Misty lanzó la pokebola

De la pokebola salio un pato amarillo con su misma cara de dolor de cabeza. Cuando Misty lo vio salio corriendo hacia el cosa que espanto un poco a Psydock.

-Que hermoso y lindo pokemon eres!- dijo Misty abrazando a Psydock

-Sysyssy-

-Misty deja de abrazar a Psydock, recuerda que debes pelear-hablo Ash

-No…este pokemon no es para pelear, es demasiado lindo-

-Y pensar que alguna vez le pegabas en la cabeza por ser como es-dijo Ash viendo como Misty seguía abrazando a Psydock que hacia cara de auxilio.

-Misty tal vez deberías practicar con otro pokemon-

-Esta bien-agarro otra pokebola y la lanzo, ahora salio un corsola de ella-ya estoy lista

-Bien, ya te estas pareciendo mas a ti-Ash envió a pikachu-empecemos la pelea

-Corsola ataca….-corsola se quedo quieta sin saber que ataque utilizar

-Misty se supone que debes decir que ataque va a realizar-

-Eh?...Ah, lo siento…bien ahora corsola …-Fue ahí cuando Misty se dio cuenta que no sabia ninguno de los ataques de corsola-creo que…no se que ataques tiene este pokemon-dijo Misty muy avergonzada

Ash cayo estilo anime-en serio no recuerdas que ataques tiene tu pokemon-la cara de Misty mostraba que efectivamente no sabia nada acerca de los ataques pokemon-esta bien te diré que ataques tiene, corsola puede utilizar chorro de agua, recuperación, protección y ataque picos(lo siento pero no me acuerdo del nombre del ataque)-Ash se había acercado a Misty y pkachu se había subido a su hombro cosa que Misty no se percato.

-Bueno, Corsola usa chorro de agua-

-No! Espera Mist…-Fue demasiado tarde el ataque había dado justo en el blanco empapando completamente a pikachu y a Ash.

-Lo siento mucho, no me había dado cuneta que estabas ahí-Misty se disculpo y se dirigió a su mochila para sacar una toalla.

-Esta bien, solo…procura poner más atención-contestó Ash recibiendo la toalla, se empezó a secar pero se dio cuenta que su chamarra y blusa estaban demasiado mojadas así que decidió quitárselas. Misty se percato de la acción de Ash y no pudo mas que sonrojarse, no sabia por que pero ese chico la atraía mucho aunque sabia solo era su amigo, ¿Cómo podía ser solo amiga de alguien como el? Seguramente no pensaba bien cuando tenía su memoria. Misty dejo de pensar en ello y de mirar a Ash.

-Voy a poner a secar esto-dijo Ash dirigiéndose a un tronco para poner su ropa colgada

Ash puso sus cosas a secar y se dirigió hasta Misty. Cuando llego se sentó junto a ella, cosa que puso muy nerviosa a Misty.

-Veo que no recuerdas demasiadas cosas, mas de las que yo esperaba, pero aclarare todas tu dudas así que pregunta-dijo Ash dirigiéndose a Misty

Misty no sabia que preguntar, en realidad no tenia idea de por donde empezar. Sabía que Ash y el otro chico en el hospital eran sus amigos y que tenía muchos otros amigos, sabia que ahora era la líder del gimnasio de su familia pero simplemente no comprendía como llego hasta ahí y que paso con sus hermanas.

-¿Cómo fue que me convertí en líder del gimnasio Cerulean?-pregunto finalmente Misty

-Bueno todo empezó cuando te saliste de tu casa para empezar un viaje pokemon, ahí fue cuando nos encontramos y empezamos juntos a viajar, luego se nos unió Brock. Ya habíamos viajado por largo tiempo y todo estaba bien hasta que recibiste una llamada de tus hermanas diciendo que te tenías que encargar del gimnasio por que ellas iban a un crucero por todo el mundo-

-Típico en ellas…-Misty se quedo meditando un poco- ahora quiero saber como es que conocí a todas esas personas que mencionaste en el hospital-

-Eso es más fácil de contestar, lo que paso fue que después de que nos separáramos yo me fui a la región Hoenn y luego a la Sinoh, ahí cocí a mas personas que luego tu las conociste y todos nos volvimos amigos. Cuando estabas en el Gimnasio también hiciste más amigos-

-Sabes…me da gusto haberte conocido y que seas mi amigo-

-Qué?!...por qué?!-preguntó Ash muy confundido

-Es simple, eres una gran persona y amigo, por ti fue que conozco a tanta gente y Salí a una aventura pokemon-

-Bueno no creo que sea para tanto y además yo también te debo muchas cosas, tú fuiste mi asesora todos estos años-

Misty no podía creer lo que escuchaba, en verdad ese chico sentado junto a ella era muy especial y muy bueno con ella, definitivamente le estaba gustando más que como un amigo.

Los dos se quedaron sentados por un rato mientras oscurecía, el día se había ido muy rápido y ya estaba cerca de acabar. Cuando se notaron las primeras estrellas los chicos decidieron regresar al centro pokemon. Ash se sentía bien ya que nunca había podido pasar el tiempo así con Misty, ahora tenia la oportunidad de protegerla, de aclararle todo y lo mejor es que no peleaban. Aunque esta no fuera la Misty decidida, mandona, independiente y autosuficiente, también le gustaba mucho esta parte de Misty, carismática, dulce, un poco torpe e inocente, estaba seguro que cada vez amaba mas a Misty.

Cuando llegaron al centro pokemon la enfermera ya los estaba esperando con sus cuartos, les entrego a cada uno las llaves de su cuarto y ambos se fueron a sus respectivo lugar. Una vez que Misty estuvo sola en su cuarto decidió tomar el consejo del doctor y escribir todo lo que le había pasado en el día.

-bien…no se como empezar- se decía Misty mientras observaba el cuaderno y el lapicero que llevaba en las manos. Después de un rato de estar pensando finalmente empezó a escribir.

DIA 1

Este día fue algo extraño y muy confuso, entiendo que no puedo recordar muchas cosas pero me parece impresionante todo lo que eh hecho hasta ahora. Conozco a muchas personas y el amigo con el que estoy ahora, Ash, es una de las mejores personas que he conocido, el me ah ayudado todo el día y hasta debo decir que sufrió un poco en el intento de hacerme recordar como pelear. Me pasa algo extraño con este chico, es diferente como me siento junto a el, me siento protegida y alegre. Creo que esto es solo uno de mis extraños padecimientos por no poder recordar nada. Esto de no recordar es frustrante y siento que falta una parte de mí, no me siento completa, la verdad ya quiero recuperar la memoria.

Después de escribir en el cuaderno Misty se fue a dormir, lamentablemente para ella a la mañana siguiente estaría igual.

Nota del autor:

Primero que nada siento mucho el no poder actualizar antes, estas semanas estoy en exámenes y además de eso mi musa no esta trabajando. Me costo mucho terminar este capitulo, ya no sabia que poner, por eso también quedo muy corto. Tratare de actualizar mis otras historias cuanto antes pero no les prometo nada, solo les puedo asegurar que no voy a dejarlas sin terminar, aunque me tarde una eternidad siempre termino todo lo que empiezo.


	3. Chapter 3

La luz que cruzaba por su ventana la despertó, se había dormido relativamente temprano pero aun así se sentía cansada

La luz que cruzaba por su ventana la despertó, se había dormido relativamente temprano pero aun así se sentía cansada. Cuando por fin pudo levantarse de la cama se tomo una ducha y luego se vistió, una vez que estaba completamente despierta se dio cuenta que seguía igual, podía recordar lo que paso el día anterior pero fuera de eso no recordaba mucho. Durante el día se había sentido identificada con muchas cosas pero aun así no recordaba nada. Salió de su cuarto y bajo a desayunar, al entrar en la cafetería pudo ver a Ash con pikachu en una mesa.

-Vaya pensé que nunca te despertarías- dijo Ash con una sonrisa en su cara-solías ser la primera en despertar-

-Bueno quizás el dormir mucho sea uno de los síntomas por perder la memoria- dijo sentándose

-Quizás, estuve pensando y como ayer no nos fue muy bien en el bosque tratando de que recordaras como pelear, que tal si hoy vamos a uno de tus lugares favoritos-

-Y ¿Cuál sería ese lugar?- preguntó Misty un tanto dudosa

-Que tal si vamos a la playa-

-¿A la playa?, recuerdo un poco la playa de ciudad azulona, supongo que sería bueno ir a la playa-

-Bien entonces después de desayunar vamos a la playa con los pokemons-

-Por mi suena bien-

Y así después de desayunar ambos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos para prepararse e ir a la playa. Al llegar a su cuarto Misty se dio cuenta que no se acordaba ni de la ropa que tenia, solo sabía que llevaba una mochila con ropa por que la vio en el hospital. Diviso su mochila en el cuarto y la abrió para ver que encontraba, en ella había dos mudas con la ropa que estaba usando compuesto de un traje amarillo, también había ropa interior y un traje de baño. Después de sacar toda su ropa se dio cuenta que hasta el fondo de su mochila había un papel doblado, cuando lo saco pudo ver que era una foto, la abrió y enseguida se pudo distinguir en el medio de la foto rodeada de muchas personas.

-Supongo que estos son los amigos de los que hablaba Ash –pensó para si misma, en la foto también aparecía Ash.

Devolvió todo a la mochila y se cambió con el traje de baño, encima se puso su ropa. Cuando se miró al espejo se dio cuenta que por hoy prefería traer el pelo suelto, al salir del hospital el otro día se lo amarro por que se dio cuenta que Ash la miró extrañado cuando salió con el cabello suelto, pero ahora eso no le importaba. Se cepillo rápidamente el cabello, en realidad no entendía por que en todas las fotos que Ash le había mostrado para tratar de hacerla recordar, ella aparecía con el cabello atado, no era tan difícil arreglarlo y se veía mejor suelto. Decidió no tomarle mucha importancia y salió del cuarto para buscar a Ash. Cuando llego al vestíbulo Ash ya se encontraba ahí. Al bajar las escaleras Ash la volvió a ver raro

-Creo que ya estoy lista para ir a la playa-dijo Misty al llegar junto a Ash

-Eh.. a si, es mejor que ya nos vayamos-dijo saliendo rápidamente del centro pokemon

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la playa, no había demasiada gente así que todo se encontraba muy tranquilo.

-Bueno Misty ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer primero?-

-No lo se, tal vez nadar sea bueno-

-Pues ya esta dicho- Ash sacó de las pokebolas a todos sus pokemons-Trajiste los tuyos ¿no?-

-Si, si los traje, perdí la memoria pero puedo recordar lo que me dijiste esta mañana- dijo Misty tratando de verse enojada

- y ¿Qué esperas? Ya sácalos para que disfruten de estar en la playa-

-Sabes, a veces puedes resultar muy odioso- Misty sacó a sus pokemons de las pokebolas

- Ya te habías tardado en decírmelo- En ese momento Ash se empezó a bajar los pantalones enfrente de Misty

-¡¿Qué crees que es lo que haces?!- gritó Misty volteándose y dándole la espalda a Ash

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?-

-Puede que haya perdido la memoria pero se que hacer eso no es correcto-

-¿A qué te refieres? No te…Ah!...creíste que yo… que yo iba a hacer eso. Misty yo creo que deberías voltear-

-¡No!, no voy a voltear- Ash la tomo del brazo y la hizo voltearse a la fuerza, en ese momento se dio cuenta que Ash estaba en su traje de baño

-Traía abajo mi traje de baño, como crees que yo podría hacer eso que pensaste, no soy un pervertido- Ash vio a sus pokemons y con una señal les indico que fueran al mar- me voy a nadar, nos vemos en el agua

Ahora si que se había equivocado, ¿Cómo pudo llegar a pensar en eso? ¿Por qué no pensó que traía el traje de baño abajo?, se tenía que disculpar con el. Sintió un pequeño jalón en la pierna y bajo la vista para encontrarse con Psydock.

-Psydock, ¿Por qué no has ido con los demás a jugar?- le preguntó hincándose para estar a su estatura

-Psysysy- Psydock parecía estar señalando algo en su mochila, cuando se asomo para ver pudo distinguir unos pequeños flotadores

-¿Tu no necesitas eso? Yo se que eres un pokemon de agua- dijo viendo al pokemon- Mira te lo demostrare nadamás déjame cambiarme- se cambió rápidamente y después tomó a Psydock en sus brazos y juntos fueron al mar.

Cunado llegaron Ash y todos los demás pokemons estaban salpicándose agua.

-Psydock no tienes nada que temer es solo agua- dijo Misty al ver como su pokemon empezaba a temblar

-Misty creo que deberías ponerle los flotadores a ese pato- gritó Ash

-Pero el no los necesita, es un pokemon de agua y puede hacerlo solo-

-Ya intentaste muchas veces hacerlo nadar y nada funciona- le recordó Ash para que dejara de intentarlo

-Un intento más no causará ningún daño-

-Si lo dices pero conste que yo te lo advertí-

Misty empezó a caminar hacia el agua con Psydock en sus brazos, cuando Psydock empezó a sentir el agua se empezó a mover mucho. –Psydock mantente tranquilo, así podrás nadar-

Misty soltó a Psydock en el agua y este empezó a patalear. –Psydock recuerda mantente tranquilo, no le tengas miedo al agua yo estoy aquí- Psydock obedeció a Misty y dejo de patalear manteniéndose flotando en el agua-

-Wow! Es la primera vez que no lo veo histérico y flotando sin ayuda- Ash se acerco a Misty- creo que lo lograste Misty-

Misty sonrió por el comentario de Ash, en ese momento Psydock trató de moverse y se empezó a hundir volviéndose a alterar.

-Psysysys…..psysysy…..psysysys-Misty volvió a tomar a Psydock en sus brazos

-Supongo que esto es un avance, ¿no es así Psydock?, con el tiempo estoy segura que podrás nadar sin flotadores- dijo Misty llevando a Psydock a la orilla, Ash la seguía por detrás. – Por ahora creo que es mejor que te diviertas así que aquí tienes- Misty le puso lo flotadores y Psydock se fue con los otros pokemons al mar.

-Es la primera vez que te veo tratando a Psydock así- habló Ash

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Misty

-En general Psydock te desesperaba y te enojaba, pero ahora lo tratas no se… diferente-

-¿Tan mala entrenadora era para no ponerle atención a mis pokemons?- preguntó Misty poniéndose a pensar que tal vez ella era muy diferente a como actuaba ahora y eso era un gran problema

-NO! por supuesto que no, tu amas a tus pokemons desde siempre, solo que Psydock necesitaba un poco más de confianza y por una extraña razón ahora la tiene-

-Bueno creo que solo faltaba mostrarle un poco más de atención y cariño, espero no olvidar todo lo que eh aprendido de Psydock-

-Eso no pasara si recuerdas todo antes de que terminen las dos semanas- Ash se acerco más a ella- espero que pronto recuperes la memoria para que regreses a ser tu misma-

-Acaso no te gusta como soy ahora que perdí la memoria, no creo que sea tan diferente a como era cuando podía recordar todo-

-no, no es eso, de echo me encanta que ahora seas más abierta conmigo y que me dejes hacer cosas para ayudarte y protegerte, es solo que también extraño a la Misty independiente, aunque lo que definitivamente no extraño son los golpes, gritos y regaños que me dabas, te ves mejor cuando no estas enojada, no tienes ese aspecto de bruja- al terminar de hablar Ash se dio cuenta de su error y al notar la cara que puso Misty con su comentario retrocedió unos cuantos pasos

-Así que dices que parezco una bruja-Misty se acerco peligrosamente a el

-Bueno no necesariamente, solo cuando te enojas- dijo Ash tratando de calmar la ira de Misty pero su comentario solo la hizo enojar más

-Creo que no extrañaras tanto los golpes que te daba- Misty se acerco más a Ash

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Ash seguía inmóvil tratando de comprender lo que había dicho Misty

-Por esto- Misty lo golpeo en la cabeza logrando que Ash se cayera en la arena

-Auch! Había olvidado que tus golpes dolían- dijo sobándose su cabeza

-Tú te lo buscaste-

-Vamos Misty no puedes aceptar una broma, solo me estaba vengando- Ash se levantó para estar a la altura de Misty

-Si eso fue una broma, fue una broma de muy mal gusto, aunque sea ya recibiste tu merecido y por lo que paso hace rato lo siento pero tu fuiste el que empezó y lo que acabas de decir es muy hiriente- dijo Misty encarándolo y acercándose más a el, Ash se percato de la cercanía y no lo pudo resistir más, se acercó aun más a ella hasta llegar a su oído

-Tú nunca te podrías ver mal, eres hermosa- y después de eso salió corriendo hacia el mar dejando a una Misty petrificada

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ash se aventó al agua y empezó a nadar, no entendía como fue que se dejo llevar. Debía de empezar a controlarse si no Misty se terminaría por enterar sobre sus sentimientos y eso no era bueno. El sabía que ella nunca correspondería a sus sentimientos y no quería perder la amistad que tenía con ella. Tenía que arreglar las cosas, pero estar con Misty solo lo confundía, antes podía ocultar sus sentimientos tras sus peleas infantiles pero ahora su forma tan abierta e inocente de ser no le dejaba otra opción más que de dejarse llevar. Además su cabello suelto y su sonrisa solo lo distraían más, le encantaba ver a Misty con el cabello suelto. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de alguien entrando al agua, al parecer Misty ya había salido de su estado inmóvil.

Ash se percato que ella nadaba como siempre, al parecer perder la memoria no impedía que ella supiera nadar tan bien. Pronto lo alcanzaría y tendría que explicarle su patética actuación en la playa.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Misty se había quedado estática ante el comentario de Ash, la había sorprendido mucho, eso si que no lo había visto venir. Luego de reflexionar las palabras que Ash le había dicho ella sonrió, ya no le importaba la tonta broma que le había echo Ash, ahora solo podía pensar en esa frase. Había sonado tan serio que dudaba que fuera otra broma de el, aunque claro también lo podría haber dicho de forma amistosa, después de todo solo eran mejores amigos. Aun así le encanto el cumplido y más le gustó que proviniera de el.

En un acto de reflejo corrió hacia el mar y se aventó, empezó a nadar no teniendo ningún rumbo en especifico, pudo divisar a Ash un poco más adelante, seguro trataría de explicarle lo que había dicho, tal vez diría que todo había sido una broma pero ella no quería escuchar sus explicaciones, prefería dejarlo como todo había terminado. Cuando los dos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para hablar ambos se observaron por un momento y acto seguido Misty lo salpicó de agua empezando una guerra.

Ambos reían sin parar, sus pokemons se les habían unido creando un ambiente de felicidad. Ya no había ninguna actuación rara entre ellos, volvían a ser los mismos amigos de siempre y las palabras como llegaron se fuero y se olvidaron, o por lo menos eso es lo que ellos querían creer por que el sentimiento y las dudas seguían ahí.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era hora de regresar al centro pokemon por que si no Joy cerraría y ellos se quedarían afuera. Caminaron sin decirse nada, pero no era un silencio incomodo. Se podía sentir la cercanía entre ellos y cuando llegaron al centro pokemon ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa y se fueron a sus cuartos.

Una vez que Misty había llegado a su cuarto empezó a escribir en el cuaderno todo lo que había pasado y no por que debía escribirlo para poder recuperar su memoria, sino para recordar lo sucedido en la playa.

DÍA 2

Este día fue estupendo. Como el día anterior las cosas no habían salido muy bien Ash y yo decidimos ir a la playa, un lugar que según el disfrutó mucho y concuerdo con el. El día paso fenomenal, pude lograr que Psydock flotara por unos momentos, estoy segura que con el tiempo logrará nadar, solo necesita más atención y confianza. Después de eso paso algo que al inicio me sorprendió demasiado pero ahora no se que pensar, todo empezó como una broma y termino con el diciéndome que era hermosa, cosa que solo me esta confundiendo. Ya no se que siento por Ash, tal vez esto sea más que amistad.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

_Creo que les debo una gran explicación sobre mi retraso en actualizar, dije que iba a actualizar por febrero y ya es abril. Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han dejado un review en mis historias, no se preocupen puedo garantizar que no voy a dejar de escribir. _

_Segundo, les voy a explicar mi retraso, como algunos sabrán tuve una gran competencia que ocupó todo mi tiempo, bueno esa competencia se convirtió en dos grandes competencias una seguida de la otra. En la primera mi equipo quedo en primer lugar y yo quede en una grandiosa posición, para la selección de la siguiente competencia alcancé el mayor puntaje y quede de capitana, cosa que me quitó más tiempo, no solo para poder escribir sino que también en todas mis otras actividades incluyendo la escuela. Esta competencia fue internacional, quedamos en segundo lugar cosa que no fue tan malo aunque iba por el primero. Después de eso llegaron las vacaciones y me fui a una cabaña de mi familia donde no tuve el alcance de ninguna computadora, ni tiempo para poder escribir. Terminaron la vacaciones y tuve que ponerme al corriente en el colegio por mis constantes faltas en algunos periodos, luego llego el viaje de generación (todos los años hay un viaje de generación, esta vez fue a Oaxaca) del que acabo de llegar. Y finalmente hasta ahora eh podido terminar de escribir este chapter._

_Tercero (Y más importante), les tengo que pedir una disculpa por anticipado. Como pronto cumpliré los quince años y ya saben como este cumpleaños es muy importante me voy a ir de viaje. Me voy del 6 al 20 de mayo, voy a pasar 4 noches en Paris y los demás voy a estar en Túnez en África, nos vamos mi papá y yo (mi padre es un investigador matemático y viaja mucho por los congresos que tiene, así es mucho más barato el viaje y por eso no puedo irme en otra fecha por que sino duraría mucho menos el viaje). Como podrán imaginarse voy a perder muchas clases y tengo que ponerme al corriente, enseguida después llegan los exámenes finales._

_**POR LO QUE VOY A TENER QUE PEDIR DISCULPAS, NO VOY A PODER ACTUALIZAR HASTA LAS VACACIONES DE VERANO. ESPERO QUE ME PUEDAN ESPERAR Y REITERO NO VOY A DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR, NUNCA ABANDONO LO QUE EMPIEZO.**_

_Bueno sin más que decir me despido. SUERTE!!_

_P.S: tal vez pueda terminar otro capitulo que ya empecé de "Mi Error"_


	4. Chapter 4

El dia ya había comenzado, el sol alumbraba todo el cuarto y a lo lejos se podian distinguir los ruidos provenientes de los pajaros

El día ya había comenzado, el sol alumbraba todo el cuarto y a lo lejos se podían distinguir los ruidos provenientes de los pájaros. Misty se había despertado muy temprano, la noche anterior no había podido dormir casi nada, en realidad era extraño ya que la noche antepasada había dormido muy profundamente. Una vez que se había levantado de la cama y se había arreglado, decidió bajar a desayunar. Cuando llegó a la cafetería casi nadie se encontraba comiendo, al parecer todavía era muy temprano para muchas personas y como era de esperarse, Ash mucho menos se encontraría ahí. Tomó asiento en una de las mesas y después de pedir su desayuno se dedico a observar a través de la ventana la pequeña ciudad. La ciudad era bonita, tenía algunos grandes edificios pero nada extravagante, además contaba con una costa muy cercana, la cual había visto el día anterior. También tenía mucha vegetación a su alrededor y dentro de la ciudad tampoco había demasiados carros y gente. En realidad la ciudad se le hacía conocida, aunque también algo extraña, ella recordaba haber estado en ciudad celeste rodeada de gente, con muchos carros a su alrededor y aunque contaba con una costa cercana, la multitud de personas hacían imposible disfrutar de un día tranquilo en la playa. En ese momento recordó que por eso y también muy especialmente por sus hermanas, no le gustaba vivir en ciudad Cerulean. Sus hermanas eran insoportables, no la dejaban tranquila, cuando no dejaban de discutir referente a su aspecto, la ignoraban totalmente. Odiaba pensar en esa situación, pero al parecer todo había cambiado, Ash le había dicho que ahora era ella la que dirigía el gimnasio, se le hacía difícil tener que pensar que ella era una líder de gimnasio, apenas y recordaba los nombres de los pokemons, y recordaba también ser muy mala en batallas pokemon cuando estaba en Cerulean. También, según Ash, ella había estado un buen tiempo viajando y conoció a muchas personas, la verdad se seguía sintiendo perdida, a veces pensaba que no valía la pena recordar algo que sonaba tan irreal pero Ash la hacía seguir intentando recordar. Ella quería recordar más cosas de sus amigos y de su relación con Ash, no sabía por que pero ella sentía que ya existía algo entre ellos antes de que ella perdiera la memoria. Al estar pensando en todas estas cosas no se dio cuenta cuando un chico de cabello negro con un Pikachu en el hombro entró al lugar y tomó asiento junto a ella.

-Veo que ahora si te has despertado temprano- las palabras de Ash la despertaron de la profundidad de sus pensamientos-¿Pudiste dormir? Te ves un poco pálida-

-La verdad es que no pude dormir muy bien pero no creo que por eso este pálida, más bien me asustaste, no te había visto- No solo la había asustado por que no lo había visto venir sino también por que sus pensamientos estaban enfocados a el en ese mismo momento.

-Y bien, ¿Por qué no pudiste dormir?-preguntó Ash mientras pikachu buscaba algo dentro de su mochila

-No estoy segura, esto de no recordar a veces me afecta mucho-Misty le comunicó sinceramente, se notaba en su expresión que estaba preocupada

-Se que puede ser difícil para ti pero recuerda que aquí nos tienes a pikachu y a mi, Ah! y por supuesto también a todos los demás- Pikachu salió de la mochila con una botella de ketchup y al mismo tiempo afirmo con un "Pikapi" lo que le estaba diciendo Ash-por cierto creo que sería bueno visitar a Brock, hace dos días que no lo vemos-

-Brock?...Ah! por supuesto Brock….es el chico que estaba en el hospital con nosotros ¿no?-Misty creía estar en lo correcto pero aun así tenía sus dudas

-Si el es Brock, lo iremos a visitar después de desayunar- en ese momento el estomago de Ash rugió cosa que hizo reír a Misty-y creo que el desayuno ya no puede esperar-

Todos comieron mientras Ash le seguía contando a Misty cosas que habían pasado y le describía a todos sus amigos especialmente sus personalidades por que Misty ya los había visto en una fotografía.

-Estos son May y su hermano Max, me acuerdo que te llevaste muy bien con Max por que ambos comparten el sentimiento de tener hermanos mayores o algo así me dijo Brock cuando le pregunté-dijo Ash

-¿Brock? Y ¿por qué le preguntaste a Brock?-

-Bueno al inicio me pareció raro que pasaras mucho tiempo con el y cuando los encontramos después de que se cayeran al río parecían muy buenos amigos, además por que creo que a Max le gustas, claro que el es más pequeño y no creo que te gusté el también ¿verdad?- Ash parecía empeñado en saber si a Misty le gustaba Max, estaba atento a cualquier expresión que ella hiciera, Misty por su parte se sentía algo acorralada, como iba a saber si le gustaba Max si ni siquiera lo recordaba

-Ash, temo decirte que no recuerdo bien quien es Max por lo que tampoco recuerdo que sentía por el pero no creo que me gustase un niño-contestó Misty tratándose de librar del interrogatorio

-Así que no te gustan los niños-

-No me refiero a eso, me gustan los niños…hombres...chicos, jóvenes como los quieras llamar pero no me gustan los niños pequeños- A veces Ash era tan irritante, el no recordar no significaba que no seguía teniendo los mismos gustos, además si no fuera así como podría empezar a sentir algo más por Ash.

-Supongo que es bueno saberlo- dijo Ash con una sonrisa por lo que Misty se quedo expectante

-Y ¿Por qué es bueno saberlo?-Misty lo miró con ojos interrogatorios

-Bueno, yo...no se-Ash parecía muy nervioso por lo que Misty sonrió- es que a veces no se si alguien te gusta como algo más que amigos-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Misty le preguntó confundida

-como la vez que estuvimos en las islas naranjas, había un chico llamado Rudy el cual no me caía muy bien pero a ti te parecía gustar y hasta bailaste con el y toda la cosa, pero cuando el te pidió quedarte tu te rehusaste y me seguiste acompañando en mi viaje, la verdad eso me sorprendió mucho, llegué a pensar que te había perdido… perdido como amiga-dijo Ash después de ver la interrogante mirada de Misty

-Supongo que entiendo- habló después de un rato Misty- pero si no me quedé con el seguramente fue por que no me gustaba-

-_Eso es un alivió-_pensó Ash después de escuchar su comentario-pero alguna ves te ah gustado alguien ¿no?-preguntó Ash muy ingeniosamente para así poder saber más sobre Misty y una forma de conquistarla.

-Ash, ya te lo dije, no recuerdo si me gustaba alguien por que perdí la memoria, a veces eres demasiado distraído e irritante-contestó Misty un tanto cansada

-Creo que se me olvidó ese pequeño detalle- _Grandioso Ash ahora ella pensara que eres un idiota, ¿Por qué no pensaste que ella no te podría responder si perdió la memoria?-_Se recriminó Ash mentalmente

-Y por cierto ¿Por qué tantas preguntas de mi vida personal?, que yo sepa tu solo eres mi amigo-aclaró Misty con un tanto de insinuación

-Bueno tu sabes…yo…no se, quizás por curiosidad- Ash trató de idear algo que lo sacara de esta pero al parecer nada se le ocurrió

-No será por que estas celoso-

-¿Celoso? ¡Yo!... ¿De qué podría estar celoso?- Ash ya se había puesto no solo nervioso sino también estaba seguro que estaba sonrojado

-Tú sabes muy bien de que podrías estar celoso- dijo Misty con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ash seguía muy nervioso y trataba de no verla directamente, de repente un sonido hizo que ambos se voltearan a ver. Al parecer una mesera había tirado una charola de comida salvando a Ash de decir la verdad. Cuando todo ya se hubo calmado Ash inmediatamente pagó la cuenta y jaló a Misty del brazo para salir.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa Ash?-articulo Misty al ser forzada a casi salir corriendo del establecimiento, mientras pikachu los alcanzaba y saltaba al hombro de Ash

-Debemos apurarnos, el camino al hospital es muy largo además de que hay horas especiales de visitas-contestó rápidamente Ash

-Pero tampoco me necesitas jalar-dijo Misty para después soltarse del agarre de Ash haciendo a pikachu bajar del hombro de su entrenador por el movimiento realizado-no seas tan violento-al parecer el agarre de Ash le había dejado una marca rojiza en su piel, nada grave pero aún así Ash se sintió fatal, su nerviosismo le hacía dejar de pensar apropiadamente sus acciones.

-Lo siento-dijo Ash acercándose a ella-no me di cuenta de mi fuerza-tomó su brazo delicadamente para después depositar su mano sobre la herida inconscientemente.

-No…no hay problema, tampoco es algo grave-Misty se había sonrojado con su acción, cuando ambos levantaron la cabeza y se vieron de frente, Ash se dio cuenta de su acción y de la cercanía en la que estaban, separo su mano rápidamente y se alejo un poco de ella.

-Deberíamos seguir nuestro camino para no llegar tarde-habló Ash para después empezar a caminar siendo acompañado de pikachu "pikapipi" fue lo único que dijo pikachu.

Misty lo siguió por detrás mientras seguía pensando en la escena anterior y en lo dicho en la cafetería, la verdad ambas situaciones le daban un poco de esperanzas con Ash. Después de haberlo pensado un poco decidió que definitivamente lo que sentía por Ash no era solo amistad pero ahora la cosa era saber lo que el sentía. Sabía que ella y Ash eran muy buenos amigos pero los últimos días el no se había portado con ella como exactamente un amigo lo haría, pero también nadamas podría ser que el se sintiera compadecido por lo de su situación de perder la memoria y todo se lo estuviera imaginando ella. Todo esto era muy confuso para ella, no sabía si sería correcto decirle a Ash lo que sentía, y si después de recuperar la memoria Ash ya no le quería hablar por lo que le había dicho ella estando en estado de no recordar nada. ¡No!, no se podía arriesgar, cuando menos no hasta tener alguna señal que le confirmaran los sentimientos de Ash. Antes de que se diera cuenta ambos habían llegado al hospital, estar meditando hizo que el camino se le hiciera más corto.

-Bueno ya estamos aquí-comentó Ash

-Pikapika!-

-Si yo también estaba ansioso por visitar a Brock, pikachu-Ash le respondió a su pokemon

-Yo todavía no recuerdo como es Brock por lo que estoy algo ansiosa también-Ash la volteo a ver

-No te emociones demasiado, Brock te podría decepcionar-

-¿A qué te refieres?-Misty le preguntó con gesto ceñudo

-Será mejor que lo veas por ti misma-contestó Ash sonriendo

Entraron a la sala principal del hospital donde hablaron con la secretaria que les indico que esperaran por el doctor. Se sentaron en una banca fría, Misty miro hacia todos lo lados identificando el lugar, estar en el hospital le traía un sentimiento extraño. Cuando el doctor le comunicó que había perdido la memoria y lo que pensaba que era su vida había cambiado se sintió perdida y sola, después el doctor le explicó como había llegado ahí y que tenía amigos esperándola, eso la hizo sentir un tanto reconfortada aunque también confundida. Nunca había sido una persona de muchos amigos, era más bien independiente, pero cuando volvió a ver a Ash, enseguida se sintió familiarizada con su presencia, se sintió un tanto segura y mientras el tiempo pasaba más identificada con el se sentía, también por eso podría haber empezado a sentir algo más que amistad por el.

Ash igualmente se sentía diferente estando en el hospital, la nostalgia y preocupación que sintió estando en ese lugar esperando por noticias de sus amigos le vinieron a la mente. Se seguía sintiendo culpable por todo lo sucedido y todavía no se animaba a decirle a Misty que todo había pasado por su culpa, no quería que ella dejara de confiar en el y menos en este momento donde ella necesitaba su ayuda. Una parte de el se sentía mejor después de todo lo sucedido ya que esto le ayudo a tener una mejor comunicación con Misty aunque claro la otra parte le seguía recordando que todo era su culpa y que por eso la chica de la que estaba enamorado había perdido la memoria.

Los pasos del Doctor hicieron a Misty y Ash salir de sus pensamientos, ambos se levantaron y saludaron al doctor.

-Hola Doctor, venimos a ver como está Brock-exclamó Ash

-Pikapipi-

-Muy bien, su amigo ya se encuentra mejor ahora lo único que falta es que descanse para así poder recuperarse por completo-les comunicó el Doctor caminando el trayecto hacia la recamara donde Brock se encontraba seguido de ambos amigos y pikachu.

Misty se mantenía callada mientras todos avanzaban, todavía no entendía el comentario que Ash le hizo hace un rato sobre su amigo y la verdad seguía ansiosa por conocer de cerca a otro de sus amigos además de Ash. Cuando entraron al cuarto la luz se desprendió inmediatamente segándolos por un momento y cuando por fin todo se aclaró y pudieron observar lo que yacía adentro del cuarto Ash sonrío mientras que Misty se limitó a observar todo. Un chico de piel morena y ojos muy rasgados se encontraba recostado en una cama con una sonrisa de idiota en su cara y mientras varias enfermeras le hacían preguntas sobre como se encontraba y si necesitaba algo, cuando el chico se percato de las personas que habían entrado simplemente cerró la boca y sonrío normalmente mientras la demás personas salían del cuarto.

-Vaya Brock, cuando el doctor me dijo que estabas rodeado de enfermeras no lo creí pero veo que es cierto-comentó Ash al acercarse a su amigo

-Pikapika-Pikachu subió a la cama de Brock para saludarlo

-Bueno que te puedo decir, amo mi vida y todo te lo debo a ti-contestó Brock acariciando al pokemon

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Bueno fue por ti que el acciden… ¡Auch!-Ash lo golpeó con el codo antes de que terminara la oración

-No digas eso Brock, lo que debes hacer ahora es descansar y no pensar ni decir otras cosas-Ash se acerco a su amigo con cara amenazante para que el entendiera después volteó hacía Misty que seguía en la entrada del cuarto, Brock lo siguió con la mirada hasta observar a la chica que se encontraba parada recargada contra la pared.

-¿Misty?... te ves diferente con el cabello suelto sino fuera por tu color de cabello yo creo que no te hubiera reconocido-habló Brock al notar a la chica

-Este…creo que hoy no tenía ganas de recogerme el cabello-fue lo único que pronunció

Ash se dio cuenta del cambio de Misty y comprendió que tal vez ver a Brock rodeado de enfermeras con una cara de idiota no daba una buena primera impresión aunque en teoría no haya sido la primera vez que se hubieran visto.

-El Doctor me contó lo que pasó y por lo que veo no ah cambiado nada pero no es necesario que te quedes ahí parada, somos amigos –le dijo Brock con una sonrisa. Misty dudo un poco en acercarse pero finalmente caminó hasta encontrarse junto a Ash.

Ash la vio detenidamente y cuando volvió su mirada a Brock el comprendió que Brock ya sabía cuál era el problema.

-No me tienes que temer ¿sabes?-Brock se aclaró la garganta

-No te tengo miedo es solo que no me esperaba que fueras así-dijo Misty

-Misty, Brock a veces puede parecer un poco…¿cuál es la palabra que busco?, pervertido-Ash se volteó para ver a su amigo- sin ofender amigo-luego regresó su mirada a Misty- pero eso es solo una de sus etapas, el es muy buena persona y jamás dañaría a alguien, respeta a todas las personas y pokemons, ¿no es así Brock?-

-Por supuesto-

-No, no es eso, tal vez pensaba que serías menos alto, en las fotos te ves diferente -Misty sonrió- y por lo de las enfermeras no me causó ninguna impresión, ya me lo esperaba-

-¡¿Qué?!-ambos gritaron al uniso

-Entonces ¿Por qué te comportabas tan extraña?- preguntó Ash

-Ya te lo dije, pensaba que Brock se vería diferente, es que en una foto sale Brock siendo jalado por un pokemon de la oreja y se puede distinguir que estaba hablando con una chica, supongo que me esperaba que fueras más gracioso y no tan serio-explicó Misty

-Bueno antes de que mi pokemon me jalará la oreja cuando hablaba con una chica hermosa, tu eras la que hacia ese trabajo-comentó Brock viendo de soslayo a Misty

-Si siempre muestras esa cara de idiota a todas las chicas que conoces seguramente te hacía un favor-habló Misty con enojo fingido.- Asustas a las chicas-

-A ti no te asusté-replico Brock

-Pero es diferente, yo ya te conocía y supongo que una parte de mi ya estaba acostumbrada- sonrió Misty

-¡Jajaja!, supongo que ese es un buen punto, de todos modos yo nunca podría acortejarte-Brock vio que Misty dejó de sonreír y entendió su error- y no es por que no seas hermosa, por que en realidad eres muy bella, es que simplemente siempre te eh visto como una hermana-Misty volvió a sonreír y Brock se acerco un poco más a su amigo-además de que ya está apartada, ¿verdad Ash?- le susurro a su amigo haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Creo que después de conocerte un poco me caes muy bien- comentó Misty

-Por supuesto que te caigo bien, somos muy buenos amigos aunque hayas perdido la memoria y en realidad yo no soy el gracioso del grupo-dijo Brock- el que se encarga de hacer todas las cosas graciosas y vergonzantes es Ash-

-Gracias amigo-Ash dijo con sarcasmo

-Creo que ambos son graciosos a su manera-habló Misty- creo que ya empiezo a sentirme identificada con esta situación de estar nosotros tres-

-Al inició solamente éramos nosotros tres, ya extrañaba estar así, por eso también hicimos esté viaje-Ash volteó a ver sus dos amigos

-Siempre la pasamos genial cuando estamos los tres-Brock se volteó hacía Misty-supongo que te ayudara si te recuerdo algunas de nuestras aventuras-

-Ash ya me habló un poco de ellas, pero tampoco se mucho-

-Bien entonces te contaré todo lo que vivimos-Brock se volteó a ver a Ash- ya le contaste a Misty que paso cuando fuiste a buscar tu medalla en el gimnasio de su familia-

-No, creo que todavía no se lo eh contado-

-Yo te lo contaré, cuando iniciamos el viaje no sabíamos que tu familia dirigía un gimnasio así que cuando llegamos a ciudad Cerulean y Ash fue por su medalla ……-

El tiempo pasó rápidamente mientras que los amigos platicaban y reían de las anécdotas sobre sus antiguas travesías, una enfermera entró al cuarto a comunicarles que el tiempo de visitas ya había terminado por lo que Ash y Misty tuvieron que salir del cuarto prometiéndole a Brock regresar otro día pero de la siguiente semana ya que Brock quería seguir disfrutando de la suerte que le había tocado. Cuando ya estuvieron fuera del cuarto el doctor los alcanzó y le preguntó a Misty sobre su estado, ella le dijo que no había mucha mejora además de reconocer el centro pokemon y sentirse identificada con sus pokemons y amigos. El Doctor le dijo que todavía había tiempo y que siguiera tratando de recordar más cosas. Después de eso ambos regresaron al centro pokemon, el tiempo se había pasado tan rápido que hasta se habían saltado la comida y ya era hora de cenar.

-Es sorprendente que tu estomago no rugiera por comida- le dijo Misty cunado estuvieron en la cafetería

-Supongo que el tiempo pasa más rápido rodeado de amigos y no hace falta comer- habló Ash después de tragarse un pedazo entero de pollo

-Pero tu estomago lo esta compensando ahora, estas comiendo como un cerdo-

-No puedo evitarlo, ya teníamos mucha hambre ¿no es así pikachu?-

-Pikapikachiu-dijo pikachu comiendo su quinta salchicha con ketchup

Después de que todos cenaran y que pikachu y Ash terminaran con dolor de estomago, todos regresaron a sus cuartos para descansar. Misty tomó una ducha y como ya era costumbre, tomó una pluma y su cuaderno para poder escribir todo lo sucedido en el día.

DIA 3

Hoy fuimos a visitar a Brock y aunque al inicio me esperaba que Brock fuera diferente todo resulto muy bien. Brock es un gran chico aunque algo raro y acosador con las mujeres, pero al final me dijo algo que me sorprendió, me dijo que me veía como una hermana y aunque fuera muy hermosa jamás me trataría como trata a las otras chicas que conoce. El resto del día nos la pasamos platicando y riendo de viejas aventuras.

P.S: Eh decidido saber que siente Ash por mi, lo que nos paso en la mañana tiene que significar que hay algo entre nosotros o cuando menos eso creo. Ahora estoy totalmente segura que lo que siento por Ash no es solo amistad.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Nota del Autor:

Por fin pude terminar este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado aunque a mi no me convenció del todo. Tuve problemas tratando de inspirarme, en este fic trato de que los personajes no cambien mucho de personalidad. Espero que este haciendo un buen trabajo y si tienen algo que criticar o comentar dejen un review. Trataré de actualizar más rápido, pero con las practicas exhaustivas de Tenis no puedo hacer mucho, además de que estoy escribiendo otras historias (más bien novelas) que nada tienen que ver con Fanfiction, son más bien mi creación. Después de que mi cuento corto ganara un concurso y fuera gratificada con 500 pesos y que mi cuento saliera en un periódico, me dio por escribir novelas largas de mi creación, con mis propios personajes, pienso inscribirme en más concursos para así seguir mejorando y ganando fama ahora no solo como pintora y artista musical, sino también como escritora. Deséenme suerte, todavía tengo mucho que mejorar, no soy muy buena escribiendo cosas románticas así que si tienen alguna sugerencia la acepto con gusto. Mis novelas y cuentos son del estilo Edgar Allan Poe y Kafka, hasta como R.L Stevenson, (Lo se, muy depresivo pero ese es el estilo en el que mejor escribo y mi favorito).

P.S: Sigan mandando reviews, son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo fanfiction y sobre lo de una propuesta en otro de mis fics sobre poner el anzuelo de Misty en la historia de "Mi error", trataré de hacer todo lo posible para que el anzuelo entre en ambas de las historias "Mi error" y "No me olvides". Aunque creo que en mi otra historia de "Lo que siento" ya había puesto el anzuelo, pero aún así tratare de complacer la petición y ponerlo en las otras historias.


	5. Chapter 5

El tiempo pasaba tranquilamente mientras ella seguía disfrutando del maravilloso paisaje a su alrededor. El viento acariciaba su rostro, las plantas se movían al mismo ritmo en el que el aire soplaba y el aroma de vegetación se esparcía alrededor de ella. La luz del sol iluminaba cada flor resaltando su hermosura, el gigantesco árbol la mantenía fresca mientras observaba a los pokemons jugar a lo lejos. Ella seguía inmersa en todo el entorno y sentimiento de tranquilidad hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro haciéndola voltear. Ella conocía muy bien aquel rostro que en ese momento le sonreía, su característico cabello cubierto con una gorra se movía por el viento. Ella devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó de su cómodo asiento. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta estar suficientemente cerca de el. El chico levanto un poco su mano esperando a que ella la tomara cosa que ella hizo felizmente. Empezaron a caminar hasta estar cerca de los pokemons, ambos mantenían la sonrisa y no se soltaban de las manos. Se voltearon hasta estar de frente muy cerca el uno del otro, su mirada estaba llena de brillo ambos estaban apunto de concluir el movimiento que permitiría a sus labios unirse hasta que el chico dejó escapar unas palabras antes de finalmente besarla.

-No me olvides- la frase en un murmuro, fue lo último que escucho antes de que el despertador empezará a tocar.

Odiaba las mañanas, odiaba tener que levantarse de un estupendo sueño, odiaba no poder dormir lo suficiente y también odiaba la mañana en que se sentía cansada por que no había podido dormir la noche anterior. Definitivamente esta clase de sensación no extrañaba no poder recordarla, de hecho sería feliz si jamás tuviera que pasar por ella nuevamente, pero resulta que la pregunta que se ha estado haciendo lo últimos días no la habían dejado dormir y ahora ya era hora de levantarse.

Se levantó de su cama y tomo lo primero que vio de ropa, se cambió el pijama y se acerco al espejo. Sus ojos delataban su poca actividad de sueño de la noche anterior, su cabello estaba más alborotado que de costumbre y su animo estaba por lo suelos. Tomó el cepillo y se empezó a cepillar el cabello mientras repasaba su sueño de hace unos momentos, le había gustado pero había algo extraño en el, aparte de que era totalmente ficticio por que Ash no era más que su amigo. Las últimas palabras que escucho parecieron ser muy reales, parecían tener una verdadera preocupación y miedo en ellas. Estaba exagerando, no podría pasar nunca lo que ella acababa de soñar. Terminó de arreglar su cabello que nuevamente lo había dejado suelto tapando las puntadas que seguían estando a un costado de su frente debido al accidente.

Llegó rápidamente al restaurante donde siempre desayunaban, al parecer Ash ya había llegado y estaba devorando un par de hotcakes. Ella se sentó a un lado si hacer mucho ruido y después de unos instantes Ash se percato de su presencia.

-Hoy te levantaste un poco tarde, dormiste demasiado- le habló Ash en forma de saludo

-De hecho fue todo lo contrario, no pude dormir hasta muy pasada la noche y en la mañana apenas y había dormido unas cuantas horas cuando el despertador sonó. Había olvidado lo que es sentirse totalmente cansada en las mañanas- le contestó mientras veía que iba a desayunar

-Espero que te sientas mejor ahora por que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-

-¿Cómo que cosas vamos a hacer?

-Cosas, después lo veras ahora es hora de desayunar y no puedo hacerlo mientras estoy hablando contigo- después de esas palabra Ash continuo devorando sus hotcakes mientras Misty empezaba a comer su fruta impaciente por saber que tramaba.

-Por cierto ¿y pikachu?-

-Ah, lo deje temprano con la enfermera Joy, al parecer quería estar con los otros pokemons-

Terminaron antes de lo que esperaban, sus platos estaban vacíos y la mesera se acercaba para dejar la cuenta. Misty decidió que era hora de seguir preguntando e insistiendo.

-Ya me vas a decir a donde vamos- preguntó tratando de sonar casual

-No lo creo, quiero que sea una sorpresa- Ash sonrió al ver la cara de enfado de Misty

-No es justo, por que quieres que sea sorpresa ¿no sería más fácil si me dijeras ahora que vamos a hacer y así no tienes que molestarte cuando te este preguntando cada cinco minutos?- ahora trataba de usar psicología inversa, no estaba segura que funcionara pero tal vez con Ash podría hacerlo.

-No caeré en tu trampa Misty- ¡Rayos! La había descubierto- conozco tus trucos sucios, cuando menos estoy seguro que eso no se te ha olvidado- después de eso se empezó a reír mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se encaminaba a la salida con una Misty muy frustrada siguiéndolo.

Una vez que llegaron a la puerta y tomaron rumbo hacia quien sabe donde, Misty decidió que ya que su psicología inversa no había funcionado ahora lo atormentaría cumpliendo su amenaza. Cada diez pasos Misty le volvía a preguntar hacia donde la llevaba o cuanto tiempo más se tardarían en llegar.

Ash no se quería rendir pero ¡por dios! Si que podía llegar a fastidiar, cada pregunta se volvía un retumbe en su oído y el pobre estaba a punto de explotar. Aun así se mantuvo renuente a soltar el secreto, en verdad quería ver la expresión de Misty cuando llegaran al lugar, no sabía como reaccionaría pero definitivamente sería muy interesante de observar.

Misty ya no resistía, se estaba cansando más de preguntar que de el no saber a donde iban. Después de todo en algún momento se tendría que enterar del secreto que Ash no se permitía soltar. ¿Acaso era algo tan impresionante que Ash a fuerza quería hacerlo sorpresa? ¿Qué es lo que podía pasar si ella sabía hacia donde iban? Resultaba inútil cuestionarse y hacer suposiciones, solo tenía que esperar un poco más, desgraciadamente ella no era lo suficientemente paciente para dejar pasar el tiempo.

Algunos minutos habían pasado sin que Misty abriera la boca, Ash rogaba por que no volviera a preguntar pero el silencio lo estaba volviendo loco. No sabía la razón por la que Misty se había callado y eso lo hacía aún más ansioso. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? ¿Acaso había descubierto el lugar hacía donde la llevaba? No, eso era imposible, estaba seguro que ella no tenía idea hacía donde se dirigían pero entonces ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por esa cabecita?

-Ash, me tendrás que decir de un modo o el otro- finalmente Misty habló para alivio de Ash, pero ahora a que se refería con esa amenaza

-No te entiendo Misty, no creo que te lo vaya a decir- aseguró Ash con una gran sonrisa de triunfo en su cara

-Veras de lo que hablo, así que empiezas a hablar o te lo sacaré a la fuerza- ahora era Misty la que sonreía triunfantemente

-¿Y que es lo que me harás?- Le dijo Ash acercándose a ella para mostrarse desafiante. Ambas miradas se conectaron buscando alguna señal de rendimiento por cualquiera de las partes, pero no había ningún signo, aunque si se podía sentir un sentimiento de seguridad envolverlos.

Misty al ver que Ash no hacía nada por protegerse decidió actuar, alzó sus manos hasta estar cerca de las costillas de su compañero y empezó con la tortura. Ash había sido tomado por sorpresa, no pensó en que Misty fuera capaz de hacer eso, se supone que no debería de saber nada sobre sus puntos débiles. Una vez que las manos de Misty empezaron hacer efecto Ash no pudo más que tirarse muerto de la risa y dejar de cuestionarse internamente.

-Ahora dime a donde vamos- Misty demando mientras le seguía haciendo cosquillas- Si no me dices créeme que no parare- mientras tanto pikachu disfrutaba de la escena.

-Pwero…jaja..se supone qwue …j aja no deberías saberlo- Ash apenas podía pronunciar palabra alguna pero al parecer Misty lo había comprendido por que se quedo helada repentinamente. Ash se preocupo al ver la reacción de Misty, tampoco era para tanto, tal vez esta era una buena señal.

-Misty talvez estas recuperando tu memoria- le dijo rápidamente una vez que se hubo compuesto del ataque de cosquillas-no te tienes que preocupar, es algo bueno- Misty se volteo para verlo y después sonrío

-Tienes razón, es solo que no fue que me haya acordado, fue simplemente automático-Misty se levantó y Ash la siguió, ella se volteó para verlo - Estas seguro que no me dirás a donde me llevas, talvez pueda sacarme otro truco de la manga y…

-Esta bien-Ash la interrumpió-te diré pero no se te ocurra hacerme otra cosa, se muy bien que puedes ser muy peligrosa- Ash dirigió la mirada hacia atrás de ella- además ya hemos llegado-

Misty volteo para ver hacia donde dirigía la mirada Ash y quedo confundida, eso se supone que era un…centro comercial…o eso parecía pero, ¿Por qué la había llevado allí? Sus esperanzas de que tal vez su sueño se cumpliera se habían desmoronado.

-Y…¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?-

-Bueno te traje para que paseáramos por las tiendas y así talvez recuerdes algo, creo que las tiendas que tengan que ver con pokemons de agua te van a interesar-Ash sonrío y volteo a verla, la cara de Misty no había cambiado mucho

-Te das cuenta que no perdí mi memoria completamente ¿no?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Ash realmente no comprendía

-Obviamente conozco un centro comercial y se que hay adentro, no es algo nuevo para mi- Misty le dijo exasperada, en verdad podía ser muy iluso en cuanto algunas cosas

-Aún así era hora de cambiar un poco las cosas no crees, no podemos ir todo el tiempo al bosque si eso no te va a hacer recordar- explicó Ash simplemente sin tomar mucho en cuenta lo que ella había dicho –Además así podremos pasar más tiempo juntos sin necesidad de que me vuelvas a mojar-

-Hey! Eso fue un accidente- gritó Misty mientras perseguía a Ash que ya había empezado a correr hacía el centro comercial

Ambos llegaron agotados por lo que en cuanto entraron decidieron comprar una bebida, después acordaron visitar las tiendas cada uno tomando un turno para elegir a la que entrarían. El primero en escoger fue Ash que inmediatamente se dirigió a la tienda de comida pokemon.

-La verdad es que también necesito comprar algunas provisiones ya que Brock no está por el momento para hacer la comida de los pokemons, de todos modos talvez puedas recordar más sobre ellos estando ahí- le iba platicando Ash mientras caminaban hacía la tienda.

-¿Crees que recuerde al ver la comida de los pokemons?- le contesto de forma sarcástica –La verdad no creo que eso llegue a pasar-

-Bueno también tienen algunos pokemons de exhibición, puedes aunque sea verlos-

-Esta bien- le dijo mientras entraban al lugar

La tienda estaba adornada con posters de pokemons por todos lados y de todos los tipos, los pasillos se dividían en secciones de acuerdo a los tipos de pokemon y un pequeño cuarto de vidrio contenía algunos pokemon que descansaban. El vendedor los vio y se acerco para atenderlos.

-Hola, en que puedo ayudarlos- el chico era alto con cabello café claro y ojos verdes-necesitan algún tipo especial de comida o algo-

-Venimos por varias clases de comida y quizá algunos pokemon- contestó Ash mientras observaba alrededor-por cierto mi amiga quisiera ver algunos de los pokemons que tienen en la tienda, necesita aprender más de ellos-

-Bueno en realidad necesito recordar, no aprender Ash-

-No hay problema si quieres yo te llevó y te explicó lo de los pokemons mientras tu amigo busca la comida que necesita- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, una demasiada grande sonrisa para el gusto de Ash

-Tal vez yo también debería acompañarlos para…-

-Tranquilo Ash, no es necesario, además no es que no querías arriesgarte a ser mojado nuevamente- Misty sabía que esto podría servirle para averiguar lo que necesitaba saber, después de todo era un pequeño juego-acepto tu invitación…eh…-

-Ian, me llamo Ian-le contesto mientras los dos se dirigían hacia el cuarto.

Cuando entraron los pokemon se pusieron de pie y algunos empezaron a rodear al vendedor. Los pokemon eran pequeños y aunque ella no podía identificar a todos más o menos podía percibir de qué clase eran.

-¿Por qué tienen una sección para mostrar pokemons? ¿No es está una tienda de comida pokemon únicamente?- preguntó para satisfacer su curiosidad que había empezado desde que Ash le dijo sobre esto de la exhibición de pokemons

- Pues si, pero hay varios entrenadores que vienen a preguntar sobre la mejor comida para su pokemon y ya que muchas veces es mejor enseñarles mostrándoles como el pokemon reacciona se creo esta sección- le contestó mientras levantaba lo que parecía ser un Evee –Toma puedes cargarlo si quieres-

-Es muy bonito, pero-volteo alrededor-no tienes pokemons de agua?-preguntó al no encontrar ninguno

-Bueno, teníamos un squirtle pero su dueño decidió llevárselo, supongo que tenemos que llenar el hueco con otro pokemon agua- el chico saco unas cuantas pokebolas de su pantalón-creo que por el momento podría prestarte a uno de mis pokemons-

-¿Entonces estos no son tus pokemons?-

-No, estos son de entrenadores que viven cerca y deciden prestárnoslos, a cambio nosotros los cuidamos por un tiempo-le explico el chico mientras agrandaba una de sus pokebolas-ya que te gustan los pokemons de agua te mostrare a mi vaporeon-lanzó la pokebola

-En realidad no se si sean mis favoritos, supongo que son los que más me llaman la atención-(sin mencionar que son la única clase de pokemon que tengo ¿me pregunto por qué?, debe ser verdad lo que me dijo Ash y esta clase es mi favorita)

-En verdad, pues a mi me llaman más la atención los pokemons insecto-dijo sacando a otro pokemon de su pokebola-mi beedle es muy amble, puedes tocarlo si quieres-

-Eh…yo no se…-No sabía por que pero esta situación parecía ser un Deja Vu, sentía que el pokemon era peligroso o algo así-tal vez no debería-

-Es en serio, mi pokemon es muy amigable- el chico llamó a beedle para que se parara en su hombro-inténtalo aunque sea-

Ella no sabía que hacer, no debería sentirse así, después de todo era un pokemon. El chico tomo su muñeca y la acerco lentamente, ella alzó su mano. El beedle por curiosidad también se acerco a ella, después de todo no parecía un pokemon tan peligroso, lo tocó y el beedle se dejo acariciar. Aún así le seguía pareciendo un poco incomoda la situación así que termino rápido el contacto con el pokemon.

-Ya vez, los pokemon insecto pueden llegar a ser muy cariñosos si sabes tratarlos- el chico la seguía agarrando de la muñeca, Misty sintiéndose incomoda regreso su mano a un costado haciendo que Ian la soltara.

-Podría ser pero… prefiero no arriesgarme- ambos se empezaron a reír

Mientras tanto Ash no podía concentrarse en sus compras, no podía dejar de vigilarlos y cuando vio que el chico sacó un beedle estuvo apunto de entrar corriendo ya que pensó Misty gritaría. Sin embargo todo había salido al revés, el chico le agarró la mano y la acerco al pokemon, Misty accedió. El enojo y celos que le vinieron en ese momento no le permitieron moverse. La escenita hacía que Ash apretará los dientes, al parecer perder la memoria también te hace perder los miedos. Después ambos empezaron a reír y eso fue suficiente para Ash, ya no podía aguantar más.

Entró decidido al pequeño cuarto exaltando un poco a los dos chicos que se encontraban adentro.

-Misty creo que deberíamos irnos-dijo Ash no dejando de mirar a Ian con ojos amenazadores

-¿Terminaste tan rápido tus compras?-

-Eh…yo-ahora que diría-…no encontré lo que necesitaba-fue lo único que se le ocurrió

-Entonces tal vez debería ayudarte a buscar…-

-Dije que no encontré lo que necesitaba-interrumpió Ash a Ian-debemos irnos, hay que regresar al centro pokemon- dijo agarrando a Misty y casi jalándola hacía la salida

-Espera Misty- Ian salió tras ellos-quería preguntarte algo…-

-Ella no tiene tiempo para preguntas-contestó más que furioso

-Espera Ash, creo que deberías dejar a Ian hablar-Misty se empezaba a molestar con toda la situación, Ash se podía comportar a veces como un verdadero patán-pregúntame lo que quieras Ian-

Ash-(Genial, hasta se sabe su nombre)-

-Bueno me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a comer conmigo, podríamos platicar más sobre los pokemons- la sonrisa de Ian no desaparecía para molestia de Ash

-Misty no saldrá contigo, ella…-

-Ash, tu no puedes contestar por mi-definitivamente esto se le había salido de control, no espero que Ian en verdad estuviera interesado en ella y no sabía como tomar las acciones de Ash. ¿Podría estarla protegiendo como a una hermana o en verdad estaba celoso? No debió de empezar con esto en primer lugar- creo que hay un gran malentendido-

-Ian lo siento pero ahora no puedo, talvez en otra ocasión-

Ash-(Fantástico!! Si!! Pero esperen …en otra ocasión?)

-Y ahora si me perdonan deseo irme de aquí- Misty se zafó del agarre de Ash y empezó a caminar hacía la salida, Ash se quedo un poco atónito por su acción, Ian estaba igual. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar Ash salió corriendo detrás de ella.

-¡Misty, espera!-ambos ya estaban fuera del centro comercial y se dirigían hacía el bosque-¡No tienes que salir corriendo así!- En realidad el único que corría era el pero bueno…se entendía a lo que se refería.

-¡Si Ian era el problema yo pude haberle dicho que…!-Misty se paró en seco y volteo para verlo, Ash también paro a unos metros de ella, el conocía esa mirada y no era buena.

-¡Tú eras el problema, no Ian!-Enseguida Misty se arrepintió de lo que había salido de su boca. Aun así tenía que aclarar las cosas.

-¿A…qué te refieres?-esto no estaba saliendo bien

-No debiste comportarte de esa manera Ash, fue irrespetuoso, no debiste responder por mi-trato de sonar más tranquila aunque el enojo seguía presente-El perder la memoria no implica que no pueda pensar por mi misma, eso debes entenderlo, me puedo cuidar sola-

-Pero yo solo…-

-Se que querías protegerme pero no debe de ser de esa manera, no entiendo por que a veces te comportas de esta manera, me confundes-termino de decirlo mientras se sentaba junto a un árbol cercano.

-Misty yo debo protegerte…-

-Pero no es …-

-Por que todo esto es mi responsabilidad!!-Al fin lo había dicho- yo fui el culpable, por mi culpa tu estas así, no puedes recordar casi nada y Brock esta en el hospital- Ash dio unos pasos hacía atrás-esto no debería haber pasado yo no quería que Brock terminara en una cama de hospital y en especial no quería herirte, no ahora cuando se supone que todo iba a ser diferente-

-Misty perdóname pero yo no puedo dejarte sola-

Al inicio no pudo procesar lo que Ash le había dicho, demasiada información que no podía recordar. Luego reflexiono un poco más sus últimas palabras, se levantó rápidamente y empezó a caminar sin dirigirle la mirada a Ash.

-Se que me odias por lo que te hice - Ash la seguía lo más rápido que podía-pero no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente-

Misty empezó a correr entonces y Ash la siguió hasta que llegaron al Centro Pokemon. Entonces Misty finalmente se volteo para darle la cara a Ash, no estaba tan enojada como pensaba más bien parecía dolida.

-Ya puedes dejar de seguirme, no necesito ayuda para llegar a mi cuarto si eso es lo que piensas-Misty empezó a caminar pero Ash la siguió, caminaba demasiado rápido

-Espera, yo no quiero…-por fin la había alcanzado

-Yo no quiero tu lastima Ash- Misty había llegado a la puerta de su habitación-pensé que te comportabas así por otra razón pero ahora veo que estaba equivocada, yo no necesito un niñero, deja de tratarme como una niña pequeña, quieres-y cerró la puerta en la cara del chico que se sentía más tonto que sorprendido.

Misty, Misty, Misty, como se le había olvidado el grande orgullo de su amiga- se preguntaba mientras azotaba su cabeza contra la almohada. Ahora entendía todo, bueno casi todo. Tenía que aclarar las cosas lo antes posible, pero si iba a su habitación seguramente lo echaría.- Mañana tal vez este más tranquila y pueda hablar con ella.-se repetía para que pudiera dormir pero desafortunadamente no pudo hacerlo.

Mientras tanto en su cuarto Misty seguía enojada y triste, solamente escribiendo en su diario podría desahogarse. Abrió rápidamente el cuaderno, tomó una pluma y empezó a escribir.

DIA 4

Este ah sido un día terrible, lo que temía al parecer es verdad. Soy una tonta por pensar que un chico tan inmaduro como Ash pudiera pensar en algo más que los pokemons, que pudiera corresponderme. Ahora se que el lo que siente es lastima y para sentirse mejor por el accidente que ocasiono se siente obligado a cuidarme. ¿Cómo puede confundir cariño por lastima? No se que debo hacer, después de todo fui yo la que pensó que Ash y yo podríamos ser más que amigos. Tal vez sea mejor dejarlo todo así, cuando recupere mi memoria seguramente podré entender mejor y quizá hasta descubra que en verdad no quiero a Ash de otra manera más que la de amigo. Ahora lo más importante es recuperar mi memoria.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Nota de la autora:

No se ni como empezar a decir esto, supongo que es mejor decir- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- antes que nada. No solo me tarde en actualizar, deje que pasaran cerca de seis meses sin actualizar. La verdad este tiempo ha sido muy difícil para mí, han pasado demasiadas cosas y la verdad es que durante un tiempo considere dejar estas historias. Sin embargo no puedo, tengo que terminarlas. Me preocupa más mi otra historia ya que es la más larga. A este fanfic "No me olvides" le faltan cerca de tres capítulos.

No he dejado de escribir, de hecho tengo varios proyectos en mente pero primero necesito terminar con las historias que empecé. No creo volver a escribir fanfiction después de terminar estas historias. Me iré lejos por un tiempo por lo que desde junio no voy actualizar, para esta fecha espero haber terminado cuando menos el fanfic de "No me olvides". No prometo nada.

Sería hipócrita pedir que siguieran leyendo mis fanfics o que mandaran reviews así que supongo que el que de verdad le guste esta historia la leerá y solamente la sigo escribiendo para aquellos a quienes les gusto y quieren que tenga final.

Espero no decepcionarlos con la poca inspiración que tengo.

Nos vemos luego y SUERTE!!


End file.
